When Dreams Turn to Nightmares
by gremlin2318
Summary: This story is about the Internal Affairs investigation into Deeks. It is probably not even close to what will actually happen, but it fun to imagine. Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters. I am just borrowing them for a little while.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** When Dreams Turn to Nightmares

 **Chapter 1:** When Dreams Turn to Nightmares

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

 **Summary:** This is my speculation on how the IA investigation into Deeks plays out. My ideas are probably not even close, but it's fun to imagine while we wait.

 **Rating:** T

 **Author's Note:** I tried to post this story yesterday, but as of yet it hasn't posted. I closed out of fanfiction without looking to see if the posting was a success or not, so I am going to try again. I hope it doesn't post twice, and if it does I am really sorry.

* * *

 **When Dreams Turn to Nightmares**

It had been a short discussion about whether to go home or go out after a draining and dangerous week. Neither of them wanted to waste the beautiful night; so they'd taken the short drive from Ops, asked to sit on the patio, and began what they hoped would be a relaxing weekend with a couple of beers and an appetizer of shrimp ceviche.

As they eat and converse during the main course, Deeks is taken with how the sunset makes Kensi's face and hair glow. "You're beautiful," he inserts into the conversation.

Kensi smiles shyly. She's always had trouble accepting compliments, especially when she feels they are unwarranted. "You're delusional," she tells him as she tucks some hair behind her ears and tightens her messy ponytail, "but thank you."

"I guess I'm just grateful to be sitting here with a beautiful view, on a beautiful night, with my beautiful lady."

"It's definitely relaxing, and delicious," she agrees, holding out a bite of her fish for him to try.

They walk back to the car hand in hand as he tells her an exaggerated story about a wave he had caught that morning.

"Kens," Deeks interrupts his own story as he stops walking and nods to the unmarked LAPD car parked behind his own. She was too wrapped up in him and his story to notice. She mentally kicks herself for letting her guard down. Her hand immediately and instinctively tightens around his when she sees what he's looking at.

Detective Rivera steps out of the car along with another officer.

"Martin Deeks, you are under arrest for taking bribes from the Molina cartel and working for them as a mole in LAPD," Detective Rivera announces taking out a warrant. "You can read the rest," she tells him handing him the piece of paper. He slides his hand from Kensi's as he reads numerous charges that might have their basis in truth, but are definitely trumped up and even outright fabrication. The male officer pulls out a pair of handcuffs.

"I would never!" he denies vehemently as his eyes widen with fear and anger. He figured the day was coming when IA was going to ask to meet with him to discuss whatever they had been digging up, but he wasn't expecting this. He turns his head slightly to make eye contact with Kensi and sees confusion, fear, and hurt in her expression. "Kens, I didn't lie to you," he swears. He had promised her when this all started that whatever they found might have the potential to affect his standing at either LAPD or NCIS, but it wouldn't result in something as bad as this. "I don't know what evidence they think they have, but I didn't do these things," he reiterates as he hands her the warrant.

"Mr. Deeks, we need to take you in," Detective Rivera says firmly, but respectfully.

"I'm going to follow you," Kensi assures him knowing that her partner, her Deeks, didn't do the things listed on the sheet of paper in front of her.

"Do you have a pen?" Deeks asks.

Kensi quickly searches her bag, but is hampered by uncharacteristic clumsiness as she fights to keep her emotions in check. After what seems like an eternity she comes up with one. Deeks takes the warrant back from her and scribbles a name on the back.

"Mr. Deeks I don't want to have to do this the hard way," Detective Rivera warns.

"One more minute," Deeks insists unwaveringly. "This is the name of a lawyer. Call him and let him know where I am. Let the others know what's going on and see what you can find out," he instructs pressing the paper back into her hands and holding her hands in his for a moment. She looks up into his eyes and can see he is as confused and scared as she is.

"It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out," she tries her best to sound positive.

"It is," he agrees. "I'll see you in a few hours," he adds as he lets his hands fall from hers and he walks toward the LAPD vehicle. He figures he will either be booked and released, or she'll come find him.

"What precinct are you taking him to?" Kensi asks.

"I'm sure your people will be able to figure that out," Detective Rivera replies making the impression that while she will be respectful, she will not be making this easy on anyone.

* * *

(45 minutes later at Ops)

"Hey Kens, how are you holding up?" Callen asks entering Ops. He rests a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm worried," she admits then focuses right on the task at hand. "Eric was able to track down the precinct they took him to. I called the name of a lawyer he gave me, Mark Phillips, and he's on his way to Deeks. Nell, Sam, and Hetty are on their way in. Here's the warrant," she says handing it to him. "He didn't do these things Callen."

"I know Kens, but he did something that has them trying to bring him down. You need to talk to him, and we're going to need to ask him some difficult questions too. No matter what, we are behind Deeks, and you, one hundred percent."

"Thanks Callen. That means a lot."

Nell, Sam, and Hetty arrive also offering their support. Nell and Eric work on finding what records and files LAPD has on Deeks. Sam and Callen review old NCIS cases they've worked in order to find a clue as to what IA has. Hetty makes phone calls. After an hour they have nothing and Kensi is getting restless.

"I need to see him," she announces to the group as she paces the room. "Thank you all for dropping everything and coming, but why don't you get back to your night and loved ones. I'll start again in the morning."

"We'll all be here in the morning," Sam proclaims as he reaches out and pulls her into a hug.

"Yeah," Nell agrees. "We've got you lady."

Eric, Hetty, and Callen also give her reassurances and support as they say goodnight.

* * *

(A half hour later at one of the LAPD precincts)

"I'm looking for Martin Deeks," Kensi tells the man working at the reception desk. She gives him more information by adding, "He was probably booked 2 to 3 hours ago."

"Agent Blye, NCIS has no jurisdiction here," Detective Rivera says coolly as she approaches the reception desk.

"I'm just here to ensure my partner's rights aren't being infringed upon," Kensi returns.

"He's not your partner at the moment. He's a cop being brought up on some very serious crimes."

"He's my partner in every sense of the word," she asserts strongly. "And, I won't be leaving until I see him."

Detective Rivera notices Kensi ball her fists at her sides and she figures it's more likely Kensi will end up in a cell alongside Deeks than it is that she will leave before she sees him. "10 minutes," the detective relents.

Kensi is led by Detective Rivera to an interrogation room. When the door opens and Deeks looks up, she sees relief wash over his face for a brief moment. She is pretty sure that sentiment was reflected on her own face as well. He and his lawyer stand. She wants to go immediately into his arms, but feels restricted by the other man's presence.

"Kensi Blye, Mark Phillips," Deeks makes the introduction and the two shake hands exchanging the polite 'nice to meet yous.'

"I'll give you a few minutes," Mark tells them as he steps out of the room.

After Mark shuts the door there is a moment of awkward silence. Neither really knows where to begin in this situation.

"Have they...? Did you…?" They both start at the same time. Kensi gestures for him to go first.

"Did you find anything? Were Nell and Eric able…?" He doesn't complete the question because he figures someone is on the other side of the two-way glass watching.

Kensi gets what he's thinking, but she doesn't have much to report anyway. "We haven't found anything yet, but everyone wants to dive in early tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," he says graciously, deeply touched by her devotion and the devotion of their friends. He closes the distance between them and brings her into his arms. He has two reasons for doing this. The first is that he couldn't stand another minute without holding her. The second is they can talk without anyone in the next room hearing if they are this close. They hold each other tightly and she rests her head against his chest. "I'm sorry," he says into her hair.

"Deeks, we need to know where these accusations stem from so we have a place to start," she whispers against his neck.

"It has to be from an undercover op I worked in the Molina cartel in 2007. I was put in undercover pretty early in my LAPD career. At the time I knew it was unusual, but I just figured they thought I was smart, street savvy, and a quick learner. I remember I followed some orders from my handler that I questioned, but I was still pretty new to undercover work and still figuring out where the line was. DEA was involved. Maybe Talia could help," he suggests as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"I'll call her tomorrow," Kensi agrees as her hands caress his back. "Should we be doing this?" she asks, concerned that they will use her against Deeks, but also not wanting to let go.

"If they want to harass me because I fell in love with a strong, intelligent, funny, beautiful woman who just happens to be my partner; let'em come. We didn't do anything wrong."

"I want to say something. I just don't want to say it like this." She brings her arms up around his neck. She really wishes she would have said it earlier tonight when they were sitting at the restaurant so content and happy in each other's company, thinking the worst of the week was behind them.

"You don't have to say it now. I know. I've known since the last time you had something to say," he teases lifting her chin and placing a kiss on her lips. This revelation makes her smile.

She looks him in the eye as she tells him, "I've known since you had complete faith and trust in me when Claremont tried to frame me. The way you were there for me and took care of my mom. I'm going to be here for you in the same way now," she promises and closes the distance between them again pressing her lips to his.

After the kiss he brings her into a final tight hug. "The arraignment is set for Monday."

"They did this tonight just so you'd have to be in here for the weekend," Kensi observes.

"Yeah, probably," he agrees. "Mark will contact you with the details for Monday if I'm not able."

"I'll be back tomorrow," she insists. "You can tell me yourself."

"I love you Kens," he says with a smile on his face because of the determination and feistiness he hears in her voice.

She pulls back to look at him and decides to say what she is feeling. "I love you too."

"Drive safe," he says rubbing her arm. He almost tells her to text when she gets home, but remembers he doesn't have access to his phone.

She tears up and steps back. His hand slides down her arm and as the reality of what's happening settles in a little more on Deeks, he grips her hand not ready to let go. "I'm um…I'm going to go," she tells him barely holding it together.

"Yeah, uh…see you tomorrow." He gets chocked up seeing her upset.

She pauses with her hand on the doorknob and pulls herself together. She knows she can't lose it. She has to stay focused.

Deeks waits a few seconds after Kensi leaves before he kicks over his chair, and with a second kick sends it flying across the room. Just when all his dreams were beginning to come true, his life turns into a nightmare.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Chapter 2 is about half done so hopefully it will be posted sometime this week, or by next weekend for sure.


	2. Dreams in the Midst of a Nightmare

**Title:** When Dreams Turn to Nightmares

 **Chapter 2:** Dreams in the Midst of a Nightmare

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters.

 **Summary:** This is my speculation on how the IA investigation into Deeks plays out. My ideas are probably not even close, but it's fun to imagine while we wait.

 **Rating:** T

 **Author's Note:** I thought I would be able to post this much sooner, but the first month of school has been keeping me very busy. I also could not come up with an explanation of exactly what Deeks could have done, so I've kind of written around it. I can't wait to see what the truth will be on the show.

* * *

 **Dreams in the Midst of a Nightmare**

The next day Kensi calls both Talia and Lieutenant Bates earlier than is decent to call someone on a Saturday morning. She finds out that Bates wasn't Deeks' boss or handler at the time he went undercover with the Molina cartel. He tells Kensi that he's tried to find out why exactly Internal Affairs is looking into Deeks, but has been shut down thus far. Kensi gives him the details of the arrest warrant and he promises to personally start digging into where IA got their information and evidence. Talia immediately agrees to help in any way she can. She tells Kensi she will get DEA's files on the case and meet Kensi at the boatshed at 11:00.

When Kensi arrives at the office Nell and Callen, the early risers, are already there. The others arrive shortly after Kensi. Callen and Sam head down to LAPD to see if they can put some pressure on them to share what they have. Nell and Eric start digging for electronic files on the Molina case Deeks worked. Kensi and Hetty pour over what little information they have found so far.

"You had been watching Deeks for awhile before our cases intersected, right?" Kensi asks Hetty. "Do you remember anything that could help him? Did you keep any notes or records on him?"

"Kensi, despite what you and your team members think, I do not know everything. Yes, I knew of Mr. Deeks' undercover work and had been keeping tabs on him. I was not familiar with this particular case. I do not believe he participated in the activities LAPD is accusing him of, or if he did, I believe he must have had good reason. We just need to find the proof."

"We're going to find it, right Hetty?"

"I hope so Ms. Blye. In the meantime, are you sure Mr. Deeks has told you everything?"

That exact question had inhibited her ability to sleep last night, so she decides now would be a good time to go visit Deeks. She had told him last night she'd bring him some of his law books and copies of the files they had uncovered so far.

* * *

At the precinct an officer takes Kensi to Deeks' cell. He's lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," she greets to get his attention. Then she tells the officer while nodding to her badge atop a sizable stack of books and files she's carrying, "you can let me in with him." The officer complies and Deeks rises from the cot he was lying on. When Kensi enters he relieves her of the stack.

"Thanks," he tells her as he turns to set everything on the bed. "Anything new?" he asks as he sits back on the cot and starts rifling through some of the files.

"Not really," she replies sitting beside him. "LAPD is stonewalling us. They keep saying they'll turn over everything at the arraignment." They are both quiet for a bit. Deeks reading through everything Kensi brought him, and Kensi trying to work up the courage to ask him some tough questions.

"Deeks," she says gently. "Are you um…are you telling me everything?"

"What are you saying?" he demands, obviously hurt by what she's accusing him of.

"You promised when the time came you would tell me everything," she reminds him of a conversation they had a few months ago as she scoots a little closer to him. "It's time."

He takes a deep breath and reaches over for one of her hands. "I'm scared Kens. I'm scared I screwed up a long time ago and it's going to come back and bite me in the ass. I'm terrified I'm going to lose everything I worked for." He stares at their joined hands for a beat, and then adds softly, "and you."

"You're not going to lose me. Not if you tell me the truth now." She can tell whatever he's been holding in has been eating away at him. She angles toward him and takes his other hand in hers. "Deeks, look at me," she urges. "I know you. I love you. Whatever it is, we're going to be okay." She hopes her touch and her words give him the strength and the courage to finally open up and let go of whatever he did.

"I was undercover in the Molina cartel…" Deeks delves deeper into the story, but Kensi gets the feeling he's still holding back. She gets more and more irritated the longer he rambles. "…so that's what this has to be about," he finishes.

"No," Kensi disagrees sternly. "There's more you aren't saying. Maybe it's something you can't even admit to yourself, but there's more. I've got to go," she says standing up abruptly. She leans back down and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

* * *

After spending more time than she thought she would with Deeks, Kensi is late for meeting Talia at the boatshed. She sends Talia a quick text to let her know.

"Hey lady, how are you doing?" Talia asks exiting her car when she sees Kensi walking up. She pulls Kensi into a hug.

"I've been better. My boyfriend is being investigated by IA and he's not telling me everything," Kensi admits.

"That's not good," Talia observes. "But this is Deeks; steady, good guy Deeks. He's got to have a good reason for whatever he did."

Kensi nods as she opens a file Talia has passed her.

* * *

Kensi had called her mom earlier in the day to see if she would be home so she could stop by.

"Hi sweetheart," Julia greets as Kensi enters the kitchen after letting herself in. Upon seeing her daughter she adds, "I knew you didn't sound right earlier. What's wrong?"

Kensi sits on a stool, but doesn't know where to start. It's been a long day, and now that it's just her and her mom Kensi's eyes fill with tears.

"Did something happen at work? Are you hurt?" Julia asks coming over to her daughter and rubbing her upper back.

"It's not me, mom," Kensi informs swiping at the tears and sniffling.

"Where's Deeks?" Julia's voice is filled with concern as she realizes Kensi's usual companion isn't with her. She knows it must be bad to have her daughter in tears.

"He's not hurt," Kensi assures her mom. "He's in jail. Internal Affairs has been investigating him. They're saying he was a mole for a cartel on a case he worked a long time ago. I don't know what kind of evidence they have, but I know he would never do the things they are accusing him of," she explains.

"Of course not," Julia agrees quickly. She can't imagine the man who so ferociously protects her daughter and the law would be a mole for the bad guys. "What can I do?" she offers. She would do anything to help Kensi and to make sure her daughter is happy.

"We might need money. They will probably set a sizable bail amount and the lawyer is good, which means expensive. I know dad put money away for either my wedding or for me to have on my 35th birthday. Do you think we can get that money now?"

"I'll take care of it. I have some savings. We'll do what we have to do," Julia promises thinking that she owes Deeks for bringing Kensi back to her twice. No amount of money can repay that.

"Thanks mom," Kensi says leaning into her for a hug. She is so grateful to have her mom and friends, so she doesn't have to handle this alone.

* * *

Sunday is a long day for both Kensi and Deeks. They usually spend most, if not all, of the day together instead of the 40 minutes they get. They spend most of the 40 minutes, as well as much of the rest of the day, reading and highlighting, something that makes both of them restless. Countless times Kensi finds something she has a question about or something she wants to share and she grabs her phone, only then remembering that she can't call Deeks. She gets so frustrated she actually cooks herself dinner for a break.

After the arraignment the next day Deeks, Kensi, and Mark are in a conference room at the courthouse.

"$50,000," Deeks sighs. It's not that he didn't expect bail to be that costly; it's just still surreal to him that he's even in this situation.

"I have the money." Kensi hadn't told him she had been working on this part of it just in case things didn't come together.

"How?" he questions.

"You have 10 thousand in savings. The only good thing about Afghanistan is I basically only spent money on rent for my apartment, so now I also have about 10 grand in savings. My dad put some money away for me that my mom was able to access this morning. There's about 35 thousand in there, so that's more than enough."

"I'm not taking your money." He is determined not to bring her down with him. He's not going to let this ruin her life as well as his own.

"Deeks!" she exclaims incredulous that he is going to be pigheaded even though she knows he is doing it to punish himself. "I'll get it back when the trial…when this is over." She doesn't even want to think that this will get to trial. "Plus if you don't take my money, Hetty and/or Callen already volunteered to take care of it."

"I've been to prison Kens. I'll be fine. I'm going to need money to pay Mark."  
"We'll work out a payment plan," Mark assures quickly. "You'll be much more of a help to us if you're not in prison," he adds his two cents before slipping out to give the couple some privacy to work this out.

"You've been to prison undercover. Stop being an idiot. You know what they will do to you in there once they find out you're a cop," she says emphatically. She grabs his arm in frustration to make him hear her. "All in means all in Deeks. This affects me too. I should get a say, and I don't want to go through this apart if there's a way that we don't have to." As she continues to talk, the tone of her voice loses its force and begins to waver. She's not really angry with him. She's scared…scared about what it means that he's not telling her everything, and scared that they won't make it through this if they're not able to be together through it.

He looks her in the eye for the first time since she told him about the money. "Damn it," he says under his breath when the tears he sees there break his resolve. She wraps her arms around him knowing that she's won. He sheds a few tears of relief that he won't be going to prison as he holds her close. He was putting on a brave front, but really he's been scared shitless since this all started.

"You know the money from my dad?" she begins quietly. "It's for a wedding…our wedding. I mean, I don't plan on marrying anyone else."

Deeks steps back so he can see her reaction when he asks, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I am, someday, if that's something you want too."

"Of course I want it." He pulls her in again for a fervent kiss and then into a tight hug. "Thank you Kensalina."

"For what?"

"For believing in me enough to plan a future with me. For making my dreams come true."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
